


The Kitchens

by stagecrime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anon Prompt, Au where Remus is Gryffindor but not a Marauder, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, i love this anon, idk - Freeform, it's like...shorter?, its literally just fluff, that's a great fic though go read it, this fic is loosely based on Lips Like Sugar by Kattlupin, very loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagecrime/pseuds/stagecrime
Summary: Remus just wants to go to class.(AU where Remus is in Gryffindor, but not friends with the Marauders. Sixth year.)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	The Kitchens

All Remus wanted to do was get to class on time. But with the crowd surrounding him, that seemed like less and less of a possibility. If he didn’t push aside the bodies taking up space where he needed to walk, he wouldn’t be able to move at all. And if he did push them, he’d get dirty looks, and occasionally threats, from the crowd. Which didn’t bother him quite as much as it probably should. Remus couldn’t help it if he was sixteen and no longer scrawny, and he couldn’t help it if he was stronger than he looked, but he could certainly use them to his advantage. Not too much of an advantage, though; he didn’t want anyone to follow through on those threats.

Remus stood on tiptoe, stretching up, to see over the heads of the crowd and possibly figure out what was causing all this chaos. He saw heads, more heads, an occasional cat, and at the front of it all - a group of fellow sixth-year boys who looked like they were having too much fun to be entirely innocent. At their feet was what looked like a muddy puddle. A very, very big muddy puddle, with a…a person in it. There was a person sitting in the puddle, not exactly looking like they were there on purpose.

Usually, Remus didn’t make it a habit to feel bad for Severus Snape. But here Snape was, post-being pushed into a miniature swamp, and here Remus was, sure he knew exactly who had done it. And he felt bad, all right. The Marauders, as they called themselves, weren’t very subtle, what with them being right there after shoving their victim into a swamp.

Looking like he was leading the gang - honestly, he probably was - was who Remus knew to be Sirius Black, Hogwarts’ resident heartthrob. Almost everything Remus knew about him was from rumors, or else school legends. Most of the school’s legends seemed to have Black as either the protagonist or the antagonist, now that Remus thought about it. Which he then managed to convince himself he was  _ not _ doing.

Really, his little crush on Black had become somewhat of a problem lately. Black was not someone who it would do him good to fall for. He wasn’t exactly known for being faithful, yes, but also, he was straight. As far as Remus knew, anway. He’d never dated a guy - and Remus would know. Not that he was paying attention, not at all. But probably everyone in the school knew, what with the amount of rumors circulating about Black’s dating life.

Who cared, anyway?

Besides Remus, that is. Remus cared a bit too much. According to Lily, anyway. And Lily was usually right, and, oh, he really was going to be late to class now. He already was, honestly. But what did it matter, when Sirius Black was  _ right there? _

Remus groaned internally. It did matter. Remus was already failing Potions. Being late was not going to help. Being stuck in a crowd, staring at Sirius Black, was not going to help. Remus sighed, clenched his jaw, and spun around. Even if this hallway was blocked, he’d find a detour somewhere. There had to be some tapestry or statue that led down to the dungeons somehow. Any route but this one would be acceptable.

Pushing through the crowd, Remus made it a point to ignore a) the dirty looks being sent his way, and b) Sirius Black, who was not paying attention to him at all. Not that Remus was surprised - and, there he went, looking at Sirius again. Remus rolled his eyes, earning a strange look from a third-year girl he knew by face but not name. He quickly smiled, not caring if it came out as a smirk, and determinedly kept walking.

-

The dark windows in the Gryffindor common room told Remus it was time to go to bed, but he disagreed. Sirius wasn’t back yet.

Wondering how much longer it would take for him to get back - it was an hour past curfew, after all - Remus realized that he was supposed to be in bed too. But he should wait up for Sirius, shouldn’t he? Remus was concerned, that was it. Concerned for his well-being, because what if he wasn’t fine? What if he’d gotten into a fight or something terrible like that?

Almost two hours later, Remus found himself waking up. When had he fallen asleep? It was almost one a.m., and he needed to get to his dorm before he was caught, and oh no, was that a shadow?  _ Shit, _ he thought.  _ This was not how I wanted to spend my Friday night.  _ True, he’d probably end up studying in the library, but that was at least productive, wasn’t it?

Remus had a feeling Lily would disagree.

Sirius, and his friends, were still nowhere to be seen. Unless, of course, they’d already gone to bed. _ It’s more likely than still being out, _ Remus thought. Or, well, hoped.

-

The next morning, Remus went down to the Great Hall in high spirits. He’d actually had a good night’s sleep after seeing Sirius fast asleep in bed. Which was ridiculous, he knew, but it wasn’t like it wasn’t true.

Sirius was sitting at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by his friends. And his admirers, but Remus preferred not to think about that part. Remus sighed and sat down as close to Sirius as he could, which was about fifteen feet away.

Remus was almost finished with breakfast when, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Sirius escaping from his fan club and trying to leave the Great Hall. Quickly turning his head to see which way he went, Remus shoveled his last bites of sausage into his mouth (ignoring the looks he got - he’d honestly become somewhat of an expert on that) and stood up. Then, Sirius suddenly turned back around. He looked around - and caught Remus’ eye. Remus’ eyes widened.  _ What?  _ Sirius seemed to be mouthing something to him.  _ Come with me? _ Sirius beckoned. But where was he going?

He knew Sirius had Arithmancy first thing - he wasn’t a stalker, though, not at all - and that wasn’t where Sirius was headed. The Arithmancy classroom was not in the direction of the Hufflepuff dorms. Remus smiled back, and went to follow him. Because really, what did it matter if he was a little late to Divination one time?

Remus speed walked across the Great Hall, to the side entrance where Sirius leaned on the doorframe waiting for him. He smiled pretty much the entire way, especially when he realized Sirius was smiling too.

“Hey, Remus.”

Remus gaped. Sirius Black knew his  _ name?! _

“Yeah,” Sirius answered, successfully reading his thoughts. “Remus Lupin?”

Remus just nodded, though he wanted to scream. What was even happening?

“I’m Sirius Black-”

“I know,” Remus rushed out, then promptly turned bright red. Sirius chuckled.

“Wanna go get something from the kitchens? They’ll have more choice than here.”

Did Remus want to go with Sirius to the kitchens? That wasn’t a question. “Yes. I mean, sure.”

Sirius’ smirk widened, and he nodded toward the entryway. “Shall we?”

They were silent the whole way to the kitchens, until Remus realized: “How do you get in? Where even is it?”

“Get in?”

“To the kitchens. Isn’t it enchanted or something?”

Sirius hummed. “You’ll see. Enchanted, yes, impossible, no. And you’ll see.”

Remus furrowed his brow, but didn’t say anything.

Passing the Hufflepuff dorm entrance, Remus began to wonder. What else was in this direction? The kitchens? There was just one door at the end of the corridor, with what looked like a painting of a fruit bowl on it. It seemed locked.

Walking up to the door, Sirius smiled at Remus then reached out with a finger toward the pear in the fruit bowl. He gently touched it, then rubbed at it with the tip of his finger. It almost looked like he was - tickling it?

After a moment, Remus heard a click. Sirius, not hesitating, took hold of the door handle and nodded at Remus. “After you, sir.”

Remus laughed.

The kitchens were huge - even bigger than Remus had imagined. It was warm and sunny, with big windows that Remus hadn’t noticed from the outside of the castle. House-elves were everywhere, making and plating food.

Sirius smiled at Remus, looking for some form of acknowledgement. Remus’ face split into a slow grin. “This is amazing,” he whispered. “How have I never been here before?”

Sirius laughed. “You needed me to show it to you.”

“Believable.”

“Hungry?”

Remus wasn’t, but he desperately wanted to eat something from this place while he had the chance. “A little.”

“Cinnamon buns?”

“Oh, yessss.” Remus looked around just one more time. When he brought his attention back to Sirius, he was thanking a house-elf for a plate of sticky cinnamon buns. Remus could positively feel his mouth watering - and, yup,  _ now _ he was hungry.

Sirius held out a bun to him, and Remus took it gratefully. He took a bite, and immediately felt like he was in heaven. This was  _ delicious.  _ Why didn’t they put these in the Great Hall?

Sirius took a bun too, holding it up to hide his smile. He could tell Remus was enjoying it - he was positively moaning. But Sirius could tell why when he took a bite. He didn’t think he’d ever had a cinnamon bun this good.

When they’d finished the buns, not saying a word in favor of enjoying the sugary treats, they just smiled at each other, neither knowing what the other was thinking.

In reality, they were both thinking that they’d really like to kiss each other.

Sirius worked up the courage first. “Can I kiss you?”

Remus’ jaw dropped. Sirius immediately backtracked.

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry, I just thought-”

Remus responded by kissing him. Hard. When they finally pulled apart to take a breath, they both looked dazed and spoke at the same time.

“I-”

“That was-”

They both stopped to let the other speak first. Sirius laughed. “You-” They both stopped again.

“Was that okay?” Remus asked, tentatively.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Was that okay? Was that  _ okay? _ ” Smiling, Sirius leaned in and kissed him again, softly.

“I didn’t know you liked me.” Remus sounded nervous.

“Well, I do. I have for a long time.”

Remus’ jaw dropped, again. “You have?”

Sirius simply smiled and nodded.

“Me too.”

“I know.”

Remus snorted. “Now how could you possibly have known that?”

“You were always looking at me. That means you either really, really liked me or really, really hated me. And you agreed to come with me today. So?”

“...I guess.”

The boys smiled at each other for a moment, before Sirius said:

“More cinnamon buns?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I don't know what this was, but thanks for reading. Let me know what you think in the comments or on Tumblr at [@silversickles](https://silversickles.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
